


It Was Always About The Bike

by revenblue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: First some kid stole her bike, and then he trashed her bike, and now she's lost her sleeping bag! What's a girl to do?





	It Was Always About The Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fic from 2011, archived August 2017.
> 
> Original author's note:  
>  _AN: This is based on the idea 'what would happen if I removed [item]?' So I wrote a story to see what would happen if a certain sleeping bag mysteriously disappeared. Hehehe... . Enjoy!_
> 
> ...*shudders* Yeah, I can't believe I used to talk like that.

It was getting so dark she could barely see him a couple of metres in front of her. Suddenly a beam of light shone on him and she had to gasp.

Was he an angel?

Then the white light fell on Pikachu, and she realised it was just moonlight shining through a gap in the trees. It still made him look heavenly, though.

She should stop thinking about him like that. He owed her a bike and that's all there was to it.

He started setting up camp in the middle of the clearing, next to a tree stump. After a brief meal dug up from the depths of their bags, he set up his sleeping bag and crawled in. She dug in her own bag for her sleeping bag so she could follow his example.

It wasn't there.

She checked again. Still no sleeping bag. She spread out the entire contents of her bag on the ground. Nothing even remotely resembling a sleeping bag. She must have left it by the lake when she chased him after he stole her bike.

She reviewed her options. Either she slept out in the open without a sleeping bag - with the bugs - or...

She didn't want to think about that possibility.

But, since the forest was full of disgusting bugs, she had to consider the other option.

She had to beg help from _him_.

She knelt down beside his sleeping bag and shook him gently.

"What?" he groaned sleepily. "Go away," he muttered as he realised who it was.

"I don't have my sleeping bag," she whispered. "Can I... share yours?"

"No."

"Please? I promise I'll be nicer to Caterpie if you help me..."

"Oh, alright." He shuffled over to make room for her in the sleeping bag. She smiled gratefully at him as she wriggled into the tiny space. He merely gave a small 'humph' and rolled over so that his back was towards her.

She couldn't help but feel nervous at being so close to him. Which was ridiculous because the _only_ reason she was travelling with him was to get her bike back.

It also hurt that he'd turned his back on her. Which was even more stupid because she did not care about him. At. All. Not one bit. All she wanted was her bike back. Just the bike. Nothing else.

Determined not to let it worry her, she settled down to sleep. And kept getting distracted by the fact that he was _right there_.

He rolled onto his back and she held her breath, not wanting him to know she was still awake. The tension was broken by a loud snore, and she realised he was asleep. She turned to look at him, unable to resist. The moon was still shining, giving her a clear view of his features.

He looked like an angel in the moonlight.

And she would never think such a thought again. All she wanted from him was a new bike.

She fought an urge to hug him, once again telling herself she was only there for the bike. But the excuse sounded weak, even to her. She didn't know what was happening to her. She'd only known him for a day. Less than a day, in fact.

Finally, she gave into fate and hugged him, slipping one arm under his waist and laying her head on his chest.

And she immediately realised one thing.

It was never about the bike.


End file.
